


Penguins are Flightless

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wings AU, i guess, idk why though, small angst?, some people have wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Oswald decides to share something with Ed.





	Penguins are Flightless

**Author's Note:**

> also found here https://knightinpinkunderwear.tumblr.com/post/162813872237/shipperoflife-otp-fanfic-aus-i-would-love-to

“They don’t call me Penguin just because of my limp,” the man started, shedding the outermost layer of his suit, “Penguins are flightless birds.” There, sticking out from specifically tailored holes in his vest, were the mangled remnants of a pair of wings. They were bent and misshapen and broken, with quite a few of their silken black feathers missing. This was not something Oswald would share with just anyone, this was personal, this was…intimate. Ed couldn’t understand why it was him, of all people that Oswald chose to share this information with. Why did he trust him with this knowledge, knowledge that was obviously very sensitive and private in nature. Ed couldn’t remember a single person ever being this nice or trusting with him. Oswald was acting like he considered the two of them friends, like he thought of Ed as a close friend. That was what Oswald always referred to him as; old friend, my dear friend, and my friend. But Ed hadn’t really ever had friends, at least not ones that were so kind or trusted him with secrets so private. Ed swallowed.

“They must have been beautiful,” he chose his words carefully, not wishing to upset his companion and to break this precious trust he had been granted. Ed was born without wings, he couldn’t begin to understand what it would be like to have them, much less have them be ripped from you.

“Oh, they were,” Oswald spoke in that almost dreamlike tone of nostalgia, the tone he spoke of his mother with.

“…Oswald?”

“Yes?” The aforementioned man turned, facing his companion.

“I’m sorry-” The taller started,

“For what? My friend, you've done nothing wrong,”

“I’m… sorry that someone did this to you,” his eyes were burning and his cheeks were starting to feel wet. “That there is nothing I can do to help.”

“My friend, Ed, you have already helped me.”

“How? How could I ’ve-” Oswald silenced him with a pointed look that felt as intimate as if Oswald had instead pressed a finger against Ed’s lips.

“Having someone that I can trust to share this with is enough.” As he spoke he had drawn nearer and wiped away a tear that the taller hadn’t even known he had shed. Arctic-blue (Or were they green?) eyes were looking at Ed with such warmth and fondness, he didn’t know what to do with himself. Oswald was so close now. Usually, it was Oswald who initiated hugs this time, Edward practically lunged across the short distance, holding onto his companion a little too tight for what could be a little too long. Oswald was stiff at first, as if he had been expecting an attack, then his arms wrapped around his tall companion. Time froze, or it sped up, neither man knew, they were too busy cherishing the other’s embrace.


End file.
